Katekyo Hitman Reborn Alice in Wonderland Style
by lazura234
Summary: This story uses a female Tsuna, so beware! Join Tsuna as she does her best to win the game in order to get out of Wonderland! However will the people of Wonderland let her go or stop her? (Currently rewriting since somebody wasn't satisfied with the new cheshire cat :P)
1. Prologue: Down the Rabbit Hole You Go

**Lazura234: This is my first time doing an anime fanfic so don't criticize me for being a newbie.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own both KHR and Heart no kuni no Alice**

* * *

"Tsuna….TSUNA!" yelled the older girl with dark pink hair wearing a long brown dress that gave a mature feeling, holding a book.

"BWAH!" yelled the brown longed haired girl with caramel eyes wearing a blue dress and cream apron with white stockings and black mary-jane shoes.

"What were you dreaming about in the garden?" asked the older girl.

"Ah, Bianchi-nee, I was having a dream about a game, but you shouldn't worry about that," Tsuna replied.

"A game? Maybe you want to play a game? Oh, but first I should tell you about this story I read before I get a game for you," Bianchi says.

"A story?" Tsuna questioned.

"It's about a girl who follows a rabbit into a mysterious world," Bianchi says.

"Nee-san can you just give me a break and head to the end," Tsuna says.

"-Sigh- Fine. In the end the girl ends up getting put on trial by the queen of this world, the girl runs away and then wakes up." Answers Bianchi.

"That's all?" Tsuna asks.

"Yup, now I'm going to go find a game for us to play," replied Bianchi.

"Okay!" Tsuna says.

_Hah. I feel sleepy._ thought Tsuna.

The girl then falls to the ground and ends up half-asleep on the grass. Then an adult in a white rabbit suit with a fedora comes out of a bush.

_Huh, a guy in a rabbit suit? I really must be sleepy._

The girl continued to sleep, but the rabbit says, "No use huh?"

He aims a green gun at the ground near the girl and pulled the trigger.

**BAM.**

"HIEEEEEEEE~" yelled Tsuna.

* * *

**Lazura234: Hah~ Finally the start of my first story XD**

**Angelique: We hope that you will visit our story too! :D **

**Lazura234: Please Review! :3 **


	2. Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin!

**Lazura234: Ok, Chapter 1 is here! :D**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or HNKNA.**

* * *

_First I see an adult in a rabbit suit, then the guy takes out a gun and shoots me, and the next thing I know I am falling down an endless whole. _

"HIE!~ I'M GOING TO DIE!" yelled Tsuna.

Then the rabbit stands right next to where Tsuna is falling.

"HEY! AREN'T YOU THAT RABBIT THAT SHOT ME!" Tsuna screeched.

The guy does not answer.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU CAN'T SPEAK! AGH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" yelled Tsuna.

The guy in the rabbit suit sighed and said, "Then save yourself with your Dying Will."

_What?_

Soon she sees the guy holding a green gun in his hands and it's aimed towards herself.

"WAH! DON'T SHOOT!" yelled Tsuna, but it was too late the dude had pulled the trigger and Tsuna got hit.

_Is this how I'm going to die?_

Then she reminisces about her older sister_ No, I still want to see nee-san! _

All of a sudden a pure orange flame appears on her head and Tsuna opens her eyes to see that gloves on a floating table right next to her that has a sign saying **WEAR ME**. So she puts it on and focuses on making power go into the gloves and appeared two different colored flames. The left hand had a lighter color while the right hand had a darker colored flame.

'hm….if I put my left hand behind my back and my right hand full on forward maybe I can do something about this hole….got it!'

**(insert image of alice in wonderland version of female Tsuna doing x-burner)**

"HAH!~" yelled Tsuna.

However, the blast was so bright Tsuna ended up closing her eyes in the process, and landed on something.

_Ouch! Where am I? _

While opening her eyes slowly and finds herself on a tower, as she looks around she heard the cocking of a gun behind her.

"You," replied Tsuna.

"Chaos, Tsuna," replied the man in the rabbit suit(Reborn's regular suit with bunny ears, and maybe a tail ;D)

He walks towards Tsuna and cups her chin towards his face and then...

_Mmph!_

Tsuna finds herself kissing the rabbit dude that seemed to be giving her a mysterious liquid in the process, but it lasts for five seconds because Tsuna slaps him and yells, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!"

"Sigh, Dame-Tsuna all of this was for your own happiness," the guy replies as he uses a finger to tilt Tsuna's head towards his face

_My Happiness? _

"HOW IS THIS FOR MY HAPPINESS?" Tsuna retorts out as she boiled in anger.

The guy then sighs and heads over to the exit, and replied, "Reborn, remember that Baka-Tsuna."

_Reborn?_

"My name Dame-Tsuna," Reborn sighs as he walks down the steps of the exit.

After Reborn left Tsuna alone, a dark aura appears around Tsuna.

_Reborn! Just wait till I find you! _

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Lazura234: For those of you that have questions about this chapter I will list the reasons.**

_**1. Why is Reborn an Adult?**_

**Me and my Friend decided to make Reborn an adult because we had a hard time thinking who will be the rabbit to see Alice.**

_**2.(For those who know Heart no kuni no Alice) Why is Reborn Peter?**_

**Okay, Reborn is just an extra character to this plot because the original person to be Peter was someone else but we couldn't change anything so we have three rabbits in Wonderland now. :P**

**_3. Why does Tsuna have her gloves early?_**

**Remember this is following the plot of HNKNA but using the characters of KHR so either an Alice(in her undergarments) yelling 'REBORN!' was going to happen or the one I put above. To be safe we put HDW mode early, cuz who wants to imagine what i said in the previous line?**

**Lazura234: If there is something wrong with the chapter please pm me about it. **

**Angelique: Also please Review! :D**

**Lazura234: -whispers- Angelique is my OC so don't steal her! But if you want to see her story go on my profile and scroll down to see the link to my fictionpress.**


	3. Chapter 2: Hatter and Clock Master

**Lazura234: Ok! Chapter 3 is up! Now my friend say the disclaimer! **

**Tomboichristie: Lazura234 does not own KHR or HNKNA at all.**

***Hibari walks in the room then walks out* **

**Lazura234:-thinking- Ah, he went into the wrong place and at the wrong time.**

**Tomboichristie: WAS THAT HIBARI! O.O**

**Lazura234:Shoot! Angie start the story now! **

**Angelique: Roger that!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_I get kissed by some gun-wielding guy in a rabbit suit and then the next thing I know it I am forced into a game. Could anything get worse? _

Tsuna stomps down through the tower and heads into the forest pathway.

_Grr...Just wait till I find that rabbit!_

* * *

Tsuna then sees a mansion while walking down the forest pathway.

_Ah...There's a mansion over there! Maybe they know where that Perverted Rabbit went._

She heads to the gate thinking that there would be guards but there aren't any until she heard some footsteps behind her. Tsuna turns to see two boys, one had blond hair with bangs that covers his eyes and was wearing a black and purple shirt with a black jacket, black jeans, silver combat boots, and a small crown on his head. The other one had long silver hair and was wearing a similar uniform, but entirely black.

"Shi shi shi~ Onee-san, do you need any help?" said the blonde.

"Yes, I have something I wanted to ask," replied Tsuna.

"VOI! WE ARE THE GUARDS HERE!" exclaimed the boy with silver hair.

"And we're here to exterminate all trespassers, shi shi shi~," said the blond-haired boy, making a creepy looking smile.

"But I just wanted to..," replied Tsuna but the two answered back, "WE'RE NOT GOING TO LET YOU GO!"

Then a guy with blond hair that had a layered form, wearing a green jacket with brown shirt, brown pants, sneakers, and on his head a pair of bunny ears walks in.

"Hey! You two!" yelled the man.

"VOI! NEWBIE-HARE DINO DON'T GET IN OUR WAY!" yelled the silver boy.

Dino talks to the two boys, and Tsuna is just standing there thinking.

_Wait, I don't like where this is going, I better put on the gloves. _

When Tsuna reaches into her pockets, she finds a bottle with a heart cover, a small box that says EAT ME, and her gloves.

_What is this bottle? Oh well, I better eat what's inside the box. _***Opens the box* **_HUH? What are these? Pills? Hm, if the gloves were able to help me get out of the hole maybe just one of these pills can last me for this. _

Tsuna takes one of the pills out of the small box.

_Here goes nothing. _***GULP* **

Then Tsuna went into Hyper Dying Will mode and said, "Shut up and tell me where the rabbit Reborn is."

"VOI! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" yelled the silver headed guy**.**

"Shi shi shi~ Squalo, I don't think it's good to upset that lady, especially with the flame on her head," the blond guy replied.

"SHUT UP BELPHEGORE!" scoffed Squalo.

"What are you guys doing crowding around?" answered a guy with black hair and wearing Japanese styled uniform.

"Boss!" yelled the two boys.

"Kyoya!" yelled Dino.

"Making noises and crowding at the front of this mansion, I'll bite you to death!" replied the skylark as he whipped out tonfas.

_I don't think I should even bother to continue asking if anything gets out of hand._

"You," the skylark says as he stares back at Tsuna with a sharp glare.

"What now?" Tsuna yelled. "I have no idea what's going on here, so just tell me where the rabbit man went."

Everyone remained silent.

_Agh! This is just a waste of time! Maybe that rabbit man is still at the tower._

Tsuna uses her gloves to fly with her dying will flames and heads back in the direction of the clock tower.

Dino murmurs to the skylark, "Kyoya, apparently that young lady is...*mutter*"

* * *

***with Tsuna***

She heads back to the top of the clock tower and finds a person there. The person's figure turns around to see her and says, "Welcome, Tsuna."

A puzzled and shocked Tsuna replies back, "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

The figure replied calmly, "Why, that's simple. I know your name because you are the foreigner."

_F-Foreigner?_

The figure then goes into the light and reveals a man in a red Chinese outfit, but his face looked a lot like the guy she met at the mansion.

"Why do you look like the guy at the mansion?" Tsuna asked

"Hm? The one at the mansion? Oh, you must be talking about Hibari Kyoya," the man answered.

"Hibari Kyoya?" Tsuna wondered

"Yes, Hibari is the leader of the hatter mansion and is part of the mafia," answered the man

_EH! I didn't expect that guy to be the leader of a mafia, but that proves why those other guys called him boss. _

"Anyway, Tsuna, how did you end up here in Wonderland?" asked the man

"Well, before I answer that, can you tell me who you are first?" Tsuna replied

"My name is Fon, I watch over the clock tower here in Wonderland," answered Fon.

"Wonderland?" Tsuna wondered

"Yes, Wonderland," replied Fon

"Anyway, how did get here anyway?" Fon asked

"Well a man in a rabbit suit named Reborn shot me twice and somehow forced me to drink a strange potion," answered Tsuna

_A potion? _**(Fon's thoughts)**

"Well Tsuna, I don't think you can leave wonderland," Fon replied

"What?" Tsuna shout

"The potion you drank is what allows foreigners to play the game in wonderland," Fon answered

"Then I can't meet my sister until...wait you said game," Tsuna said

"Yes, and in order to win the game you have to fill up the bottle with a heart cover until its full to win the game," answered Fon

_Heart covered bottle? Oh he means the bottle in my pocket. _

Tsuna then pulls out the bottle in her pocket, but the bottle apparently has liquid inside it.

"Eh? There wasn't liquid in the bottle when I first saw it," Tsuna said as she became puzzled

"Ah, that's only because of meeting me, the hatter, and Reborn that the bottle has accumulated some liquid," replied Fon

"Then you mean?" said Tsuna

"Yes, if you can meet everyone here in wonderland you can go home, but there is one more condition to that," Fon answers

"One condition?" Tsuna wondered

"You have to gather up a family in order for you to go back home," answered Fon

"Family? As in fall in love?" Tsuna sputters out while blushing

"No, I meant as in a mafia group, meaning that you have to not only meet everyone here in Wonderland but defeat some of the main role-holders within Wonderland," Fon explained

"Role-holders?" Tsuna wondered

"They are special people with faces, meaning they have an important role to do in wonderland, though some of the role-holders will not join you," Fon answers

"Eh? Why?" Tsuna asked

"Because some of them watch over these lands to keep order, but to get them to join you, you will have to fight with your dying will," Fon answered

_Dying will? _

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Lazura234: How many times do I have to say that Hibari is not your boyfriend!**

**Tomboichristie: BUT...BUT! **

**Hibari: Herbivore.**

**Lazura234:-thoughts- Shoot he really has bad timing appearances**

**Tomboichritie: OH HIBARI-KUN! *tries to glomp Hibari, but Hibari moves away causing her to fall to the ground***

**Hibari: *whacks Tomboichristie with his tonfas* Noisy.**

**Tomboichristie: HIBARI! DON'T BE SO MEAN! **

**Hibari: Hn. *walks out***

**Lazura234: *typing I'm sorry messages to Hibari's fans* Please Review. -thoughts- at least Mukuro isn't here.**

***at another part of the studio* **

**Mukuro sneezed. **

**Chrome: Mukuro-sama are you ok?**

**Mukuro: I'm fine Chrome, I think someone is just talking behind my back.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Beginning of a Journey

**Lazura: I'm so lazy today...-sigh-**

**Christie: We can all blame on the fact that tests have used most of our summer. -sigh-**

**Tsuna: Are you two ok?**

**Lazura: Because of these tests...why is reality so cruel! T_T**

**Christie: Lazura does not own KHR or HNKNA at all. -sigh-**

**Tsuna: -this isn't a good start- **

* * *

_Dying Will?_

"What's a dying will?" Tsuna asks

"Dying will is when the person goes under a crisis that the person faces, though Reborn has dying will bullets that will allows the foreigner to go into that mode. However there are very few people that can go into this mode depending on their fighting style," Fon explained.

"Meaning that I can go into a mode that will allow me to fight other role-holders, right?" Tsuna ponders

"Yes that is correct, but in order to defeat the others you may need to keep an eye on the bottle, because that will tell you when you have one the game," Fon stated

"Hopefully the bottle won't fall out of my pocket while I fight," Tsuna sounded worried a bit thinking that she might drop the bottle.

"Don't worry, that bottle is a special bottle from wonderland so there is nothing to worry about," smiled Fon

Tsuna readies herself to find suitable people for her famiglia, but Fon realises he forgot to give her something, "Oh, wait Tsuna."

"What is it, Fon-san?"

Fon takes out a small box with a picture of a clam on it, he opens it to reveal seven rings and takes out the ring in the center of the six other rings. He hands it to Tsuna and says, "This is the ring for the foreigner, bearing the sky flame it holds the most power over all of the other rings bringing 'Harmony'."

"One more thing, when you go into your HDWM your intuition goes into a hyper state that will allow you to understand who will be the right person to inherit one of the six rings within this box and understand the enemy when needed."

_At least this power will not just keep me safe from harm. _

Fon also gives her a knapsack to hold her stuff for her journey throughout Wonderland.

"I suggest that you should visit the Castle of Heart to see the queen first, you might meet some good subordinates there."

He gives her a map of wonderland, Tsuna bows her head down for all he did and heads out.

"Be careful out there Tsuna!" yelled Fon as he waved to Tsuna

"Yeah!" Tsuna yelled back

This was the actual start for Tsuna's Journey in Wonderland.

*Somewhere at the top of the clock tower*

"Welcome to Wonderland, Tsuna," Reborn says quietly with a smirk and nonchalantly walks away.

* * *

**Lazura: Sorry for the really short chapter but the next one we will make it longer. .**

**Chrisite: Blame reality for being so cruel with our lives.**

**Tsuna: So please review! -smiles- -thinking- I hope they get better.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Knight and Queen of Heart

**Lazura: Ok, I'm back in updating this story! This time I will try my best to make these stories more longer than usual to catch up.**_  
_

**Angelique: GO AUTHORESS! XD**

**Lazura: We would also like to introduce to everybody my other beta! **

**Angelique and Lazura: Aoyuki-chan!**

**Aoyuki: Hello! :D**

**Lazura: Aoyuki-chan! Would you do the disclaimer! **

**Aoyuki: Of Course! Disclaimer: Lauzura does not KHR or HNKNA.**

**Angelique: Now Let's start the story! XD**

* * *

_Fon-san was really nice to give me a map and the stuff that I will need to win the game in Wonderland, but how will I be able to get some comrades?_

Tsuna then took out the map of Wonderland.

"Well I just have to take this pathway and I will be on my way to the Castle of Heart," Tsuna planned out.

All of a sudden there was a sound coming from the bushes behind her, and turns around to see a tall black haired boy that looked like around her age and wore a red uniform.

"HIIII!" Tsuna yelled out and ended up tripping over a branch but the boy caught her from falling and asked, "Woah! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thank you...um?"

"Oh! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi ,a knight of Castle of Heart, and you are?"

"Tsuna, Sawada Tsuna." Tsuna stated.

"Anyway, do you know where the clock tower is?" Yamamoto asks.

"Ah, take this path then you will see the clock tower and do you have any business with Fon-san?" Tsuna answers.

" I'm a friend of his, and he asked for help around the clock tower."

"Ah I see...Oh! I almost forgot!"

"What did you forget Tsuna-chan?"

"Have you seen a man in a black suit with a fedora and bunny ears?"

"I really don't know anybody that looks like that, but I do know someone who is a bunny!"

"Then he might be able to help me find the man!"

"-nodding his head in agreement with her idea- Yep! I also know the quickest way to the Castle of Heart!"

He grabs Tsuna's hand and leads her the other way from the Castle of Hearts.

"W-Wait! Yamamoto-kun! Were going the wrong way!" Tsuna yelled as Yamamoto dragged her towards a familiar mansion.

_Wait that mansion is...! _

"Wait! Yamamoto-kun this is the Hatter's Mansion!"

"Oh, you're right, but I know that there was a shortcut around here..."

"Oi!"

_Hiiiii! Its that rabbit that was with that scary owner!_

"Geez, they let trespassers in! Those two must be really trying to slack off." muttered Dino

He then notices Tsuna and replies, "Oh, Yamamoto you're with the foreigner."

Yamamoto turns to Tsuna, "Oh! So you're the foriegner!"

'You just noticed!' Tsuna and Dino thought as they sweatdropped

"Oh, you**(points to Tsuna)** don't worry Kyoya ordered me to not have you killed."

"K-Kyoya ordered that?"

_Why would he order that?_

"Anyway, Yamamoto, do you have any buisness with the mafia?" Dino asks

"No, me and Tsuna-chan were heading for the castle!" smiled Yamamoto

"Ugh! Yamamoto...you are lost again! This is the Hatter Mansion not the Castle of Hearts!"

"But we were heading towards the castle...oh wait we did go the wrong way...Hahah."

_You mean when he was at the bushes...HE WAS LOST THERE TOO!?_

"Herbivores."

_*gulp* that voice..._ Tsuna tensed

"What are you doing making noise around my property?" said the Skylark as he walked down the pathway

"K-Kyoya, we're sorry, it's just that Yamamoto-san got lost again." Dino states as he faltered from hearing his master

"Hn. You." -glares at Tsuna-

"Y-Yes?" Tsuna stammers

"Fight now, herbivore." Hiabri replies as he lashes out his tonfas

"EHHHH?!"

Hibari dashes towards Tsuna, and has one of his tonfas already aimed towards her, but Yamamoto carries Tsuna bridal style and dodges the hit Hibari made. Though Tsuna blushed on the fact that Yamamoto was the one who was carrying her.

It kind of made Hibari pissed off thinking, 'What is he doing with my herbivore...wait my herbivore?'

"Y-Yamamoto-kun..." Tsuna looked down as she tried to hide her blushing face

"Yeah? What do you need Tsuna-chan?" smiled Yamamoto

"C-Can you put me down now?" Tsuna stammered

"Woops, I'm sorry!" Yamamoto replies as he puts down Tsuna

"Yamamoto Takeshi." Hibari states

"Yes?" Yamamoto replies

"I'll bite you to death."

Hibari charges towards Yamamoto and aims a tonfa towards Yamamoto's stomach but is stopped by a sword.

"Ahahaha, Hibari gets way too serious!"

"Fight."

Hibari lashes out his tonfas and charges towards Yamamoto, but Tsuna(already in HDWM) kicks Hibari in the stomach and lands gracefully on the ground answering in a serious tone, "Hibari-san, I will not allow you to hurt Yamamoto-kun."

"Wao. The herbivore just became an omnivore."

"I won't fight you Hibari-san."

Hibari widens his eyes, "Why?"

"I don't want to fight you Hibari-san...its not time yet."

"Time? What do you mean Herbivore?"

"You will know when the time has come, now Yamamoto lets head to the castle," Tsuna replies as the flame on her head disappears and drags Yamamoto towards the direction of the castle with her map.

*Silence with a cricket chirping in the background*

Dino breaks the silence,"The Foreigner is an interesting girl ne Kyoya?"

"Hn." replied Hibari as he walked back towards the mansion.

* * *

*With Tsuna*

"Yamamoto-kun is that the Castle of Hearts?"

"Yep! I'll lead you to see the queen and the friend that I know!" Yamamoto explains as he grabs her wrist and head towards the castle through the garden

They run into a maid that welcomes both Yamamoto and Tsuna

"Yamamoto-sama welcome back and welcome miss."

They finally end up heading towards a huge door that was purely red and had the heart insignia on each side of the doors.

Right there was the queen of hearts who had a small orange flower tattoo on her right cheek, straight ebony colored hair, and wore a white priestess outfit, along with a mushroom shaped hat and beside her was a dog...wait no a rabbit with silver hair, sharp green eyes that stared down at Tsuna, was wearing a red dress shirt with a clock themed tie, beige pants, and held a giant pocket watch on his right side.

"You there...Art Thou a Foreigner?" The Queen looks steadily at Tsuna

"A-And you?" Tsuna asks as she bit back her tongue

"I am the Queen of Hearts...Yuni."

* * *

**Lazura: Now we have some more questions for this chapter!**

**_1. Why Tsuna say that 'its not time yet'?_**

**If you reread the previous chapter, you will noticed that I have edited some parts and added an extra part to the last chapter.**

**_2. Why is Yuni the queen of Hearts? _**

**Well...it was supposed to be Aria or Bianchi at first but the I used Bianchi as Lorina instead, and Aria...well I find it better with Yuni as the queen.**

**Lazura: If there is anymore questions or if there is a mistake that I didn't notice please pm me. **

**Aoyuki/Angelique/Lazura: Now Please Review! :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Prime Minister and Nightmare?

**Lazura: Now that Chapter five is finished we will have people guess who Nightmare is? :D**

**Angie: Disclaimer: Lazura does not own KHR or HNKNA at all! **

**Lazura/Angie: So who is Nightmare? XD**

* * *

_The Queen led me, Yamamoto, and Gokudera out to a table within the rose garden that looked ready for a tea party. _

"Sunsets are quite peaceful aren't they? After all it is my favorite time of the day."

"I hope that you would stay for tea, Tsuna."

Yamamoto walks up to Tsuna and whispers to Tsuna, " I'll be heading to Fon's place now."

"Ok." Tsuna whispers back

Then a tiny bomb flies towards Yamamoto's direction, but Yamamoto immediately slices it in half with his sword.

"Don't stand so close to the Tsuna-sama, you sword-freak!" Gokudera yelled **(I changed his nickname because Yamamoto is a knight so he doesn't play baseball in this)**

_Was this because of earlier?_

* * *

**Before the tea party...**

"I am the Queen of Hearts...Yuni."

_S-she's the Queen of Hearts?_

"Um?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know a bunny in a suit called Reborn?"

"Ah...you be talking about Reborn-ojiisan."

_Ojii-san...Wait! THATS HIS NIECE?!_

"Oh and I'm not his real niece I call him that because he knew my mom."

"I-I see..."

_I think she read my mind..._

All of a sudden a flash of red and blue light up in Tsuna's knapsack.

"HIIIEEE?! WHAT IS THIS?!"

"Calm down, Tsuna-san...This shows that one..no..two of your guardians are here.."

"Eh? Y-You mean?!"

"Yes...but I'm not one of them."

"W-Why?"

"Its because I have a duty within this castle which forbids me from leaving it, however the two are within the room." Yuni answered as she got up.

"WHAT?!" Tsuna gaped and thought

_Wait...the only other two people in this room are Yamamoto-kun and...the bunny person._

"Yes...they are your guardians..."

The two guys had widened their eyes after hearing this, "Yuni-sama/Yuni-chan you mean she's!"

"Yes...the destined mafia family leader...the one that you two have been waiting for."

(Gokudera was introduced to Tsuna afterwards)

* * *

_Yeah...I think thats why... _

Tsuna thought as she sweat dropped at the scene before her: Gokudera was shouting at Yamamoto while throwing bombs at him, however Yamamoto kept on either dodging or slicing the dynamites while heading out of the garden maze.

"That sword-freak was very rude to Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera said angrily

"Hayato..." Yuni said in a menacing foreboding manner in her voice as she sipped some tea

Gokudera Hayato was silenced.

* * *

"Tsuna, I grant you permission if you want to stay at the castle...plus its getting late." Yuni said

"Thank-you Yuni!" Tsuna said with a smile

"Hayato, can you take Tsuna to one of the guest rooms."

"Hai! Yuni-sama!"

* * *

Right after Hayato escorted her to the room she thought to herself quietly before falling asleep:

_As much as I like to stay here...I know that this place is a dream...and if I win the game I will be able to go back and see Bianchi-nee again...I'm to tired to think...I better sleep now... _

* * *

Tsuna finds herself within an empty void.

"W-Where am I? Is this a dream within a dream?" Tsuna asks herself

"That's right." said a voice

"Who's there?!" Tsuna called out

A boy that looked close to Tsuna's age but a bit older wearing (whatever Nighmare is wearing along with the eye patch! :3)

"Kufufu...I am Rokudo Mukuro...I am just a mere watcher within the world of dreams..." said Mukuro

All of a sudden a ring within Tsuna's knapsack gleamed an indigo color...(don't ask me how the knapsack is with her)

"What...*looks at the sack then back at Mukuro*...are you?!"

"Oya oya...are you the suppose it mafia leader that I've been waiting for...however this is very troublesome..."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have a physical body within the world you call a dream...only within this world that we are in now is the only domain where I have a physical appearance..."

"Then how are you going to be a part of my family?!" Tsuna said frantically as she ran around in circles

"Hmm...you might meet someone later..." Mukuro said before fading away

"W-Wait!" Tsuna tried to reach her hand out to Mukuro however she woke up to see a sleeping Gokudera holding her hand.

"G-Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna whispered silently to herself

* * *

Tsuna had left the castle even though Gokudera kept telling her to stay.

She then finds Squalo and Belphegor with someone.

"VOI! ITS ONEE-SAN!"

"Ushi shi shi~ Its onee-san!" cried the twins(lol I know they aren't twins but I couldn't think of any other people, plus Rasiel...lets just say I can't think much also he never encountered Tsuna at all)

_Hie! Its those twins! _

"Onee-san!" Belphegor grabbed hold of Tsuna's arm

"Eh?...Wait.."

"THE BOSS TOLD US TO BE NICE TO YOU!" screeched Squalo

_You mean that scary person controlled them for me?! _

Tsuna paled at the thought.

"Huh? Is she your friend?" asked someone

* * *

**Lazura: Sorry for the long update! *bows* BUT PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	7. Chapter 6: Cheshire Cow?

**Lazura: I am so sorry for not updating the story for a long time! I've been really busy with my two ongoing stories. However now I will be picking up this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or HNKNA **

**Italics = Tsuna's thoughts/flashbacks/previous chapter**

* * *

**_~Previoulsy~_**

_She then finds Squalo and Belphegor with someone.  
_

_"VOI! ITS ONEE-SAN!"  
_

_"Ushi shi shi~ Its onee-san!" cried the twins  
_

_Hie! Its those twins!  
_

_"Onee-san!" Belphegor grabbed hold of Tsuna's arm  
_

_"Eh?...Wait.."  
_

_"THE BOSS TOLD US TO BE NICE TO YOU!" screeched Squalo  
_

_You mean that scary person controlled them for me?!  
_

_Tsuna paled at the thought.  
_

_"__Huh? Is she your friend?" asked someone_

* * *

_Who is this person? He strangely looks familiar..._

"Yup! She's the foreigner." Bel grabbed Tsuna's arm.

"AND HER NAME IS TSUNA." Squalo hollered.

_So wait...not only did that scary person told them my name but also who I am?! _

"Hm? A foreigner? Yare Yare, no wonder." The person had curly black hair, wearing a black jacket covering a cow-print dress shirt, beige colored pants, brown sandals, and finally is wearing horns.

"He's our friend, Lambo Bovino!" Bel states.

"He lives at the Amusement Park." Squalo continued.

"Amusement Park?" Tsuna wondered.

"Yes, the amusement park is under the control of Sasagawa Ryohei, he's well known for getting people to do extreme stuff." Lambo explained.

"Oh, but is it true that the Amusement Park and the Hatter Family under a power struggle?" Tsuna asked. (she was told by Gokudera.)

"Yeah, but I'm just a freeloader and the twins were just recently hired, however in the contracts it didn't say 'not to fraternize with the enemy.' Or so it says."

_Oh...so that scary guy and Ryohei-san must be the only ones on bad terms with each other. _

"However the relationship between the owner of the amusement park and hatter family is a very unique one."

"Unique? How?"

"Here's how the story went..."

* * *

_Flash back_

_Ryohei was one day heading over to the Hatter Family to negotiate about stuff.  
_

_Ryohei stated that he wanted a better relationship with Hibari so he said, "I EXTREMELY WANT US TO BE FRIENDS, SO TO DO THAT LET'S HAVE A BOXING MATCH HIBARI!"  
_

_Hibari just simply replied, "No."  
_

_Hibari also sent Ryohei flying out of the mansion by jabbing directly onto Ryohei's jaw .  
_

_Ryohei was yelling, "EXTREMELY RETURNING HOME!"  
_

_End of Flash back_

* * *

_Was that really much of a negotiation or is that something else...even I don't know how o describe that kind of relationship.  
_

"So, the rivalry between the Hatter Family and the Amusement Park was only because of the fact that Hibari hates Ryohei?" Tsuna wondered.

"No, it's because of Hibari's hate for weak people crowding around. He even categorizes them as either Herbivores, Carnivores, or Omnivores. I heard that he calls himself the only carnivore within wonderland." Lambo whispered the last part to Tsuna.

"Ah...so that's why he gives people those animal food-chain names..."

"Yup. Anyway, Tsuna, you should come visit the Amusement Park when you have the time." Lambo slings an arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

Belphegor and Squalo aimed their weapons at Lambo stating, "No, onee-san is visiting the Hatter Mansion first!"

"Who cares~" Lambo mocked them.

As Lambo, Belphegor, Squalo continued to bicker about whether Tsuna should go to the mansion or the Amusement Park. Tsuna can't help but wonder:

_I'm getting this strange feeling that someone is watching me...and it's not good..._

* * *

**From a distance...**

"Hmph...so this is the suppose it foreigner trash that has entered wonderland hasn't it." scoffed a person with red eyes and spiky black hair.

"Hm~ she doesn't seem as strong as you told us." a white spiky haired man with a purple tattoo under his right eye continued.

"Like I said, whether she is the one or not, we are the one's who will be testing whether her strength as the next boss." A red head male stepped in.

"You guys best be on your toes, otherwise..." A click of a gun was made.

The three males turned their heads over to find a man wearing a fedora with bunny ears aiming a green rifle at them.

"My Dame-Tsuna will own you all." stated the man as his onyx colored eyes stared down at the three.

* * *

**Lazura: Okay I'm really sorry for not updating my first fanfic story in a while but I am picking this back up, it's just that school has been cleaning my memory of updating. **

**So please review! XD**

**Next: Chapter - The Extreme Amusement Park Owner!**


End file.
